


Yo ho! A Pirate's Life is Probably a Bad Idea.

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts 2: Because the old one is quite full [2]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Gen, Licking wounds after losing a battle, Pirates, Short, Swearing, This captain is not a lucky person, mention of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonagePrompt 1: Sea sick, tattered banners, yellow, broken lanternAfter an encounter with the Hero of Ferelden that went very poorly for his associates, Captaint Douhal needs a change of course AND plans.
Series: Reddit Prompts 2: Because the old one is quite full [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918846
Kudos: 2





	Yo ho! A Pirate's Life is Probably a Bad Idea.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to an older piece found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424818

_Shit,_ Douhal swore to himself as he fended off yet another wave of seasickness. Nothing had gone according to plan. _Shit, shit, shit!_ The Waking sea was anything but tranquil even on the best of days. So close to Fereldan’s waters – Highever, to be specific – it was every bit as ill-tempered as the people who called the nearby land home. He heaved a sigh as he took in the sight of the ship’s singed sails, bringing to mind tattered banners after a fierce battle.

_This was supposed to be a simple supply run!_ He grumped as he hobbled into his cabin. The room was cast in yellow light courtesy of the broken lantern that somehow still hung from its nail on the post. ‘ _Grab a few knife-ears and set sail for the Imperium,’ he said. ‘It’ll be easy,’ he said. ‘Ferelden is incredibly weak after their civil war and supposed blight,’ he said._ Douhal snarled and gave the spittoon at his feet a savage kick, sending the brass vessel flying across the room until rolled to a stop under his bunk. Thankfully, the thing had been empty. He’d won it in a card game in Llomerryn from a one-eyed dwarf. Douhal had never found any appeal in chewing tobacco, personally.

He sank down onto his bedding and sighed, resting his face in his hands. He’d known a great many of the lads who’d died in that rather one-sided confrontation with the Warden-Commander’s forces. The survivors who weren’t on his ship were most assuredly now in captivity and awaiting whatever fate the Warden-Commander or Teyrn of Highever would choose for them. What had been a tiny fleet of five raiding ships had been reduced to a single battered boat that’d barely escaped. No one had told him that the fucking Hero of Ferelden was a fucking _mage!_ Nor that she had access to bloody warships!

“Captain?” a ragged voice called from the doorway.

Douhal looked up and saw Merrin, one of the newest members of his crew. “Petey wants to know which way we should go, now that we’re out of range of the she-bitch’s magic,” the lad asked.

The captain scrubbed his face with his hands. The Vints weren’t going to be happy that none of the promised cargo would be arriving. He’d need somewhere to lay low for a while and see if the ship could be restored to its former glory. After a few moments of thought, he spoke.

“Tell him to take us to Kirkwall. That’s the closest thing to a friendly harbor we’ll find for a while. We can lick our wounds while the boat gets fixed.”

Kirkwall was often referred to as a hive of scum and villainy. It’d be the perfect place to disappear into for a while. Hell, maybe if fortune smiled on him, he could find ‘replacement cargo’ while there. The best part was that the city-state had no bloody heroes knocking about to get in the way of an honest dirty deal. Douhal smiled. _Yes, Kirkwall will be perfect._


End file.
